1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to batting practice apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved batting practice apparatus wherein the same utilizes a cylindrical target to effect a non-symmetrical arc of motion upon off center impact of the target by a bat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During batting practice, a primary goal is to properly impact an associated target with a baseball bat. A cylindrical sphere upon impact provides a limited target as utilized in the game but does not provide visual illustration of where impact occurs when the spherical target is missed. The instant invention attempts to overcome disadvantage of the prior art by providing elongate cylinder providing an elongate target that will effect a non-symmetrical arc of trajectory upon not properly striking the target. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,694 to DOMROSKI setting forth a batting practice organization where a support rod includes an outwardly directed horizontal arm with a spherical baseball suspended from a forward end of the arm by a tether line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,375 to TETREAULT sets forth a baseball practice device wherein a framework includes a plurality of spherical baseballs mounted underlying an adjustable stand relative to the baseballs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,494 to BISKUP provides a spherical baseball mounted from a framework wherein the baseball is mounted to a loop end wherein the loop is displaceable along a support rod to indicate improper impact of the baseball by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,950 to VISOCKIS provides a baseball practice device wherein a horizontal support arm is selectively positionable about a plurality of supports mounted to a vertical wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,494 to KELLEY wherein a spherical baseball is suspended by a cord wherein the cord is of a variable length in association with a motor to vary the length of the cord as the ball moves through an arcuate path of travel towards the batter.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved batting practice apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in indicating improper impact of a target by an individual utilizing a baseball bat.